everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WonderlandishHipster/Hispers Up coming Ocs.
Alrighty so i decied to redo this blog. Frist even if it dosen have a page they are still up coming and not everything is done for them:3. these chacters also will need roomates there are alot of themXD lol. A few of these characters have full personalities and backstories all planned out for them already, but a good lot of them still not fully developed yet, but any feedback is welcome~ 'Elpeadah Badwytch' Daughter of the Bad Witch Elphaba of the west ' '''Parent Story: '''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz '''Age: '''15 '''Roommate: '''Needing one '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''I just want to people to stop looking down at me for being born to this family of mine. I might not be the good witch but that dosent mean I'm evil '''My "Magic" Touch:'Like mother dearest I have magic, dark magic saddly, it makes it hard to style my hair with out crushing my room mates things. 'Storybook Romance Status:'I don't think any prince could love me, most guys run for the hills when they see me. uggg. '"Oh Curses!" Moment:'When my spellback fire or when they don't and people still get mad at me it the worse. 'Favorite Subject:(decdeicng) ' '''Least Favorite Subject: I hate Genrealy Villeny like most its very boring and besides that i'm not bad and neither is my mom, we where just tricked to be that way. Theme song:MIKA - Popular Song ft. Ariana Grande -her singing it dancing in her drom room-''' Elpeadah is the "rulel breaking" daughter of Elphaba , The bad witch of the west. She dosen't see her desitny as a good thing since she die by water, Yes this witchy witch is a total Rebel. She thinks that a happily after should be earned by actions and not given because of your parntes. She tries her best to show she can be a good witch even if her magic messes up alot of the time. Her magic seemes to have a mind of its own when she get upset or starts to freak out. Elpeadah is a dark green skined girl with jet black hair. Unlike her mother freaky due Elpeadah cut it extreaml short and keeps it like that. Elpeadah color scheme is primarily black and red with silver for the bracelt she wears that can summen monkeys. Instead of her mother witchky hat she wears a small top hat that is contected to hair band. Refrence '''Prince Proper Reason Son of Pure Reason Parent Story:The Phantom Tollbooth Ago: 16 Roommate: '''Needing one '''Secret Heart's Desire: (decieidng) My "Magic" Touch: (decieidng) Storybook Romance Status: Reason says there is a proper princess out there for me but she has no shown it yet, "Oh Curses!" Moment: (decieidng) Favorite Subject:Debate i don't know but correcting it just fun to myself. So i must say the Logicaly class would be debate. Least Favorite Subject: (decieidng) Princess Sweetness Ryhem 'Daughter of Sweet Ryhem ' Parent Story:The Phantom Tollbooth Ago: Roommate: Needing one Secret Heart's Desire: My "Magic" Touch: Storybook Romance Status: I might be sweet but boy here are just sour. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Favorite Subject:(decdeicng) Least Favorite Subject: I hate debate sooo much. Whats the point of it. I can't understand why Category:Blog posts